Holiday in Your Heart
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: It's Christmas time in Hazzard and the Dukes are having a family homecoming this year. Only fate had other plans and they will be in need of a miracle will the boys make it to Christmas.
1. Holiday in Your Heart

**Balladeer : Welcome back to Hazzard Folk's Hazzard sure look's beautiful this time of year, it is a special Christmas.**

**Because folk's this year the Dukes could sure use a miracle since they are really in a mess of trouble.**

**Flashback **

_It all started back a few week's ago when the Dukeboys decided to put on their own personal Christmas Concert._

_At the Hazzard County Orphange as luck would have it nothin' ever goes right for the Dukes._

_So as the boys was packing up to leave a radio annoucement came over the radio that changed everything._

_" Alert All Hazzard Citizens News of a big Blizzard is coming your way , be very careful , on the lookout for Black ice."_

_" Holy Cow Luke we best hurry , get on home for this hits I sure would hate to be stuck here , be a snowball. Worried Bo _

_Luke couldn't help but feel that they were in deep trouble , he didn't want Bo to worry so he told him it was Ok.  
_

_" Bo don't worry about it will make it home just in time , we won't have any trouble following us back to the farm._

**The boys was unlucky since the road was slippery , the wind was strong, boys crashed into Hounddog Lake.  
**

Present Day

O'l Bo and Luke are in the fight of their lives since they are both suffering from hypothermia , being numb from the waist down.

Bo has a few bruises , a few broken ribs , some contusions , fractures that will heal fine in time . Sadly Luke wasn't so lucky.

Since most of the damage got on the passenger side , he had suffered a closed head injury , swelling , compressed lung. Poor Luke was in a deep Coma , the doctor was really worried he wouldn't waking up from his coma.

Meanwhile back at the farm Uncle Jesse was up to his eyeballs in getting the house ready for Christmas.

An Daisy was in the kitchen making her famous Apple dumpling casserole, Strawberry pie , Chocolate Moose Cake

" Oh Uncle Jesse i just can't wait Christmas is gonna be so exciting and i just love it . Daisy said happily

" I know baby it is gonna be so nice having the family together , seeing everybody again . Jesse said happily

" **You know that Old Sayin' in Hazzard things don't always go as planned , Christmas time is no different.**

Daisy was just now taking fresh Gingerbread men out of the oven when the phone she prayed it was good news.

Daisy suddenly was feeling overwhelmed at having to get the phone so Jesse picked it up instead.

" Hello this is Jesse Duke speaking who may i ask is calling ? . Jesse asked curiously

" This is Sueanne Loveless at Tri-County Hospital , i am calling to tell you your nephews Bo , Luke had a wreck.

Jesse could feel the sound of his heart breaking , at the thought of the boys spending Christmas in the hospital.

" Uh..., Thanks for calling m'am i ..., ( brokenhearted) i hope you have a merry Christmas .

" I got a feeling in my bones the Dukes are gonna be having a Blue Christmas , will get worse before better.


	2. Guardian Angel

**Meanwhile in Heaven an Angel was watching from above the Duke family suffer , she couldn't help feel sad.  
**

**So she figured she would walk over to the head angel , figured she would ask him if she can go down to earth.**

" Excuse me father i would really like to go down , help this poor family two of their family members were injured

" Oh I'm sorry dear i was busy with the problem of snowbell. He is not eating any snow right now .

" I would like to go down an help this family , i would like to go with your blessing please ? . asked Holly

" Well i don't see any reason why not i suppose it would be alright you can' t tell anybody who you are. Warned Kris

" I know that sir ... , i will be their Guardian Angel an i will bring them home i love my job , i love people . Smiled Holly

" I know you do sweetheart an if you do good on this job without giving away who you are you will get your wings.

" Óh..., Thank you father ( happily) i will not let you down i promise this will be my most blessed mission ever."

Meanwhile Cousins Coy , Vance Duke was on their way home for the holidays , not knowing it won't be a happy one.

" Holy Cow i tell you cousin i can't wait to see Daisy she is sweet as pie , she is the Angel on my tree. smiled Coy

" I know just how you feel Coy i love being home , seeing the family again , Bo and Luke too . Said Vance happily

Over at the hospital the boys was still doing about the same except that Luke was looking alot more worse off then

Most of Bo's scares , bruises were starting to fade even though the bandage on his forehead was still their covering

As for Luke he was suffering from a blow to the head , colassped lung , disc hemorridge in his back , spinal injury.

Dr. Loveless was just going over the X-ray result of Luke's , she didn't like what she was seeing.

The results showed that Luke had some swelling in his brain , and some compressed disc irritating a nerve.

Meanwhile Holly was just now arriving on earth , she was disqused as a nurse on the ICU floor as Luke.

Holly was just now arriving at the nurses desk , she was greeted by the her boss who's name was Melinda .

" Hello miss ... um..., i see your name is Holly i don't seem to recall you ever working for me before ?. asked Melinda

**Then Holly got a perplexed look on her face almost like a bullfrog that just swallowed one flies too many . **

" Well um ..., that is because i just started today i .. um.., i come from a place far away. Holly said sheepishly

" Oh may i ask where that is ? i ain't never seen a nurse that look's almost like a living Angel . Said Melinda

" Well it um it is a very heavenly place and very peaceful and quiet almost like heaven in a way.

Then Holly sneaked into Luke's room , she placed a hand on his shoulder , she quietly whispered to him .

" Luke you are now about to be in the present of a Angel sent from heaven to take you home honey. Smiled Holly

She unplugged Luke's heart monitor , all of a sudden his heart monitor went off , his soul was floating up to heaven.


	3. Hard To Say Goodbye

**Well friends the Dukes have been in many messes before i ain't never seen them in this big a mess. **

**When the Dukes find out that O'l Luke has gone up to heaven the hearts are gonna tear in two.**

Meanwhile Holly , And Luke were just now arriving in Heaven , Luke was not quite sure where he was a little scared.

" Excuse me miss ..., um..., Holly why am i here , why exactly am i here in this beautiful place ?. Asked Luke curiously

" Well honey um..., you see your in Limbo right now , so i was sent down to earth to bring you home . Said Holly

" So are you saying..., that I am ..., am..., am ..., (shocked) dead now ... . Asked Luke worriedly

" No not yet anyway your body has been injured , your brain swelled we have to wait for you to wake. Said Holly

" I ..., don't feel so good ..., i ..., I feel like i am gonna faint ..., i am not ready to die i can't. Luke said worriedly

_Luke could feel his heart racing like a Jackrabbit as he feared that he would no longer see Bo , or Daisy or Jesse ._

_So he figured while he was here he would try to enjoy it , maybe find a way to get back to home to his family. _

" I feel no pain , i feel so ooo , happy to not be in pain anymore , i am not ready to die yet. Confessed Luke

Meanwhile on earth Bo , Luke were still out cold , at least they were still hanging on , Bo was getting better.

Sadly Luke was looking more like a ragdoll with his eyes closed , the only thing keeping him alive was a machine

As the days rolled on by Luke's doctor was getting really concerned about Luke's brain swelling .

Back at the farm the Dukes was getting ready to enjoy their family Christmas homecoming , they couldn't help worry.

Coy , Vance were just now pulling into the Dukefarm , they were happy as clams to see their family again.

" Lordy have mercy i ain't never thought we would ever be back home it feels so good . Coy said happily

" I know boy but you and Vance y'know are always welcome to come by anytime you want.

" Yeah i can't wait for O'l Santa Clause to slide on down the Chimney say where is Bo and Luke at ? Wondered Vance

Daisy suddenly got looking really sad , brokenhearted she put on a big smile , gave Coy and Vance a big hug.

" Well ..., um..., they uh ... Jesse said (Sympathetically) well the boys had a crash coming home from the concert.

" Oh ..., No that's awful dang they can't miss Christmas. Christmas is a time for Miracles . remembered Vance

" **Jesse suddenly got a look of hope on his face , I bet with all my heart that an Angel is with the boys.  
**

**Suddenly the phone rang , it was the hospital , they were calling to tell Jesse that Luke had slipped into a Coma.**

" Don't cash in all your Chips yet y'all like O'l Vance said Christmas is a time for Miracles.


	4. Tears From Heaven

**Balladeer : Well Folk's i hate to say it but it seem's that the Dukes luck is all in God's Hands now .**

**It sure ain't been easy for the Dukes to have a Christmas Holiday Homecoming without the boys.**

Right about now Daisy is taking the Turkey out of the oven , getting it ready for the Christmas dinner.

Along with Peach Cobbler , Chocolate Moose pie , Buttermilk Biscuits , fresh Corn on the Cob.

While the Coy , Vance , Uncle Jesse was on the lookout for the perfect Christmas Tree.

the place they decided to do it at was a place called " Heavenly Acres " it was a cute little farm .

Coy and Vance was going down the path's each one hoping that they would find the tree , finally the found one.

Actually Vance found the tree an it was a pretty good one nice , bushy, tall , a very nice shade of blue.

" Hey Uncle Jesse we found one it is a nice blue spruce tree , it'll look very pretty by the fireplace . Coy said happily

" Well now ..., I must say that is a beautiful tree i love it. My heart ain't here since Bo and Luke ain't. Jesse said sadly

Coy suddenly got a sympathetic look on his face , gave Jesse a hug , Vance did too , they had a peaceful moment.

" I know Uncle Jesse ain't nothing the same without having Bo and Luke around. Said Vance sympatheticly

**" You know y'all this sure ain't been a very Holly Jolly Christmas without Bo and Luke around ".**

Meanwhile back at the hospital Bo was starting to improve some of his bruises had started to heal ,swelling too.

Sadly Luke was still the same , his swelling in his face has gone down too , he was still hooked up to life support.

he still looked like a beat up old rag doll what with the sitiches , bandage on his forehead , the IV in his arm.

Suddenly it was like someone up in heaven decided to grant the Dukes a wish Bo's eyes opened.

Meanwhile up in Heaven Luke was starting to feel like he was living on borrowed time , scared him to death .

_" Um..., miss Holly am i dying or can i still be alive because i feel like i am dying before i'm ready. Confessed Luke_

_" Well Honey you suffered a very bad head injury , you are stuck in Limbo until your body heals itself . Explained Holly_

_" I ain't ready to go yet i still have alot of time left , i feel like my brain is swollen , i am in pain , i am in a Coma. Said Luke  
_

_Sadly yes you slipped into one , your brain took a beating you will heal fine in time it will take a long time darling. Holly. _

" Where... am i..., why is everything so fuzzy ... i cannot see ! Holy Cow ! now i can see my vision has cleared .

Bo sure was happy to be back again , even though his memory felt like cobwebs where in his head.

Suddenly their was a knock on his door , it was his nurse she was soooo stunned to see Bo awake .

**" News about O'l Bo waking up spread like WildFire around the hospital they were so stunned".**

Meanwhile all this noise was coming from Luke's room , he was their were crashcarts , his doctor , a nurse.

_**" C'mon were losing him , charge it to 300 we need to bring him back he is too young to die. Dr. Loveless  
**_

_" Luke could feel himself disappearing , he felt himself fading , then he started feeling rather sick "._

_" Oh Lord i ain't got a good feeling i feel like my head is hurting , i feel like my lungs are not working , I..., (tears) can't die .  
_

_Well honey i guess you'll have to make that choice nobody can make it for you . Will have choose to live or die.  
_

_Then suddenly Luke's heart monitor went off , ... Beep ..., Beep ..., C'mon Luke come back to us . Begged Dr. Loveless_

_**" Well friends I guess only time will tell if Luke makes it and it looks like he is stuck in a mess this time".**_

Meanwhile back at the farm Daisy was looking at the tree in the living room , she felt like crying about the boys.

So she stepped out on the front porch and she looked out at the nite sky , she made a wish upon a star .

_" Please Lord i'm begging you with all my heart and soul please let my cousins ( Tears) don't let them die...sorrowfully  
_


	5. Home For The Holidays

O'l Luke is back and alive again an he was at first really confused since he had been dead.

He finally made up his mind that he was gonna live again , not leave his family alone on Christmas Day.

Sadly Luke is still unconscious , not yet awake he is back , at least he is still hanging on , not given up the fight.

While Holly was watching from up in Heaven , she worked her magic was able to bring Luke back from the dead.

" Oh..., my head feel's like I've been hit by a bull , why is everything fuzzy ?, ..., Oh ..., I can't take this pain.

So Luke fell into a peaceful sleep , dreamed of happier times prayed that he would be okay , able to live again.

Meanwhile back at the farm the whole Duke family had came home for Christmas , they were missing the boys.

Their was a little blackcloud hanging over the farm since everybody couldn't help but notice Bo , Luke was missing.

Suddenly their was a burst of heavenly light , the whole front yard was Lighted up , an then a Miracle happened .

The phone rang an it was the hospital telling them that Bo , Luke were alive , well , they will be home again.

Uncle Jesse could hardly believe it when he heard the news his heart was so full of love ..., he felt blessed .

Luke's doctor was giving Luke a full exam when he noticed that he had a Concussion , told him to be careful.

Then Luke said that he felt really confused , really sleepy , that he had a pounding headache .

" Well ..., you have a Concussion which will pass in time , I would recommend that you don't fall asleep for 24 hours .

then the nurse came in to wheel Luke outside , where Bo was waiting for him , he was smiling , happy as Clam.

Then the boys road off into the sunshine , they both were happy as two Clam's , going home for the holidays .

When everybody saw the boys pulling up in the General on the farm front Lawn they all gave them Kisses , Hugs.

" Oh Thank heavens you boys made it back home alive (Compassionately) my prayers were answered.

" Thank's Uncle Jesse it's good to home , we are so blessed to be back and alive again to see y'all. Said Luke happily

**" Folks Miracles can happen around Christmas time , the Dukes are truly blessed tonight.**


End file.
